


Munera

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Developing Relationship, Implied Courting, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: All he wanted was peace, not a week full of dates, though he was intrigued by all the gifts that laid on his desk every night
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Munera

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting a drabble/chapter? story? I don't know anymore but I hope you enjoy what a week of stress and guilt created!  
> please enjoy and notify me of any errors that happen during the story.
> 
> Only Shipping their online PERSONAS not the actual people!!!

Dream was tired, tired of working all day long.

He was taking care of a small village that he had created. He had to make sure that the others didn’t get too caught up with their own arguments and killed all the life he had created.

Currently, George was arguing with Sapnap, water and fire didn’t seem to get along at the moment. Not that they ever did.

Bad was trying to separate them but then Ninja and Karl had joined into the fight. Along with Quackity and Schlatt, greed fights against humility, god of health arguing against poverty and fate. Basically everyone in the room had joined in.

Dream was absolutely tired, Techno had refused to help, claiming he had to find the minor gods, Tommy and Tubbo. The two caused trouble with or without each other, whether it be for a good cause or not.

In the end he had to separate them all from one another, with the help of Bad of course. He was too kind to the world even if he wasn’t the god of humbleness but maybe it had to do with hope being his domain.

Schlatt and Skeppy were kind enough to shut up when they noticed that Dream was already on edge, so he was thankful for that at least. Even though George, Karl, Wilbur, and Skeppy were supposedly representing him in the argument, Dream didn’t give a darn in the slightest. He punished them all for nearly killing everything off just because they couldn’t stay calm.

After that tiring event he left to take care of the place, he found out that Tommy and Tubbo might’ve passed by and with them passing by had brought Techno to also go into the small village in search of the two rascals.

He had to call the god health to come and help cure the pandemic Techno caused. He sighed as Niki told him that it would take them a few weeks to find the cure but that it would pass. Dream was forced to look down on the creatures he created and see them suffer.

Deciding he had enough, he left to Fundy’s temple in search of some sort of cool down. Instead he found out the sly fox had left his temple in search of coal, not that he minded.

He was already hesitant that he was disturbing the other anyway.

After the search for Fundy ended in a dead end he went to his other best friends, he went to George and Sapnap. They only ever got along when they weren’t in the middle of a meeting. It was infuriating to the blond.

The moment George noticed him, he called him over, Sapnap following along. He smiled and headed closer to them.

They were talking about their lovers at the current moment. The instant that Dream realized what the topic of the conversation was he groaned internally. He hated this topic. Sapnap had recently gotten married with Quackity and Karl (they somehow made it work and the blond was thankful they didn’t argue all the time like George and Ninja). Like the conversation always went when on this topic, it ended up with their attention on the god of strategy.

“Dream you know you don’t have to get married, but have you thought about maybe having an affair? A human consort? You created humans, and you’re a god! I’m sure no one would mind becoming your consort! Dude you need a major stress reliever! What better than an affair?! Right, George?”

The brunette nodded as the blond continued to glare towards the floor. He sighed before opening his mouth to defend himself. Not that he was ever interested in what the others thought about his love life, but he didn’t want them to tease him about his intrigue with a certain god.

“Look, you guys, I appreciate the concern but I’m not interested in having a consort only for them to die or be unfaithful, Schlatt already got to them and I refuse to deal with their greed more than I already do” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dream saw the way that Sapnap seemed to deflate before he sat back up seeming to be full of enthusiasm once again. His hands were curled into fists and his eyes seemed to shine with excitement.

“What if me and George set you up? And if it doesn’t work out then we’ll give up but you have to give us a week!” Sapnap exclaimed as he latched onto George. The brunette stared at the raven with a mortified look on his face, his anger and misery taking over his face. He was about to speak, well more like scream and try to kill the other god but Dream beat him.

“Sapnap, no matter how amusing it would be to have you running-” Dream stopped mid-sentence lost in thought. If he could get the two main reasons that arguments started he might be able to have one, just one smooth and peaceful meeting. A meeting with no shouting and no headaches remaining after.

“I accept your proposal” He stood up and headed to his room before any of the other two could question him and retake their offer. More like the raven’s offer but right now the blond didn’t care he was too happy. He summoned one of his dolls, asking them when the next planned meeting was coming up. The blond was elevated when he was informed it was two days from now. He might get that peace after all.

That left him where he is now. Lying on his bed with a headache pulsing through his head. George and Sapnap spent the entire day annoying him about the date they planned that night. Dream still wasn’t informed on who it was with but from what he could tell the other two were determined that this date would end with a lifelong relationship. That Dream would fall in love with whoever the other was.

He was tired, Sapnap raided his closet, looking for what he called the perfect outfit. George had tried to take him to Niki, so he could get cleaned up but when he discovered that meant taking off his mask he ran the other direction. As far as he could from George.

He was calm and happy in his bedroom, enjoying the warmth that he didn’t need but that his blanket provided.

That was until an hour later Sapnap and George busted in and forced him to change into something more fitting for the situation. He sighed and let them tinker with his outfit. He thought they were done before they started yelling at each other again. They literally came before to decide on an outfit how couldn’t they decide now?! They agreed on it but now they are changing it?! He scowled before yelling at them to tell him where he was going to. Sapnap told him it was in a clearing on top of the stronghold below the Earth. Dream nodded and snapped his fingers. He wonders why he doesn’t always solve his problems with a snap of his fingers but right now it’s not his priority.

He teleported away and arrived at the exact spot that his friends told him.

“Dream!” Realization drew upon him on seeing the ginger. He found himself smiling as he saw the fox stand up and run towards him.

“So, I’m guessing, you're my date?” Dream stated, teasing the other slightly.

“You couldn’t be more right, Daydream” Fundy let Dream slide his arm so that they crossed their arms together letting them walk side by side.

They were joking and it was fun, to the two of them it was a big joke and Fundy was using it as a source of entertainment for everyone on Olympus minus Dream’s best friends. They were disappointed and pissed that the date hadn’t gone how they wanted it to but they didn’t let it bother them. Instead focusing on the next person they would try.

Well he probably would be able to if it weren’t for the bright green wrapping paper sitting on his desk. It was a letter along with a small box on the side, He opened the box carefully afraid it were a trick from his favorite minor gods. Tubbo would usually leave a note saying he was sorry for whatever Tommy did, so he was extra cautious.

In the box laid a small gold band, He was reminded of the friendship ring he had received from one of his closest friends, and smiled. He read through the letter and felt his smile widen. The beautiful ring had come from the person who held his current attention.

**......**

Dream was teaching Tommy and Tubbo how to use their powers and keep them in control. The classes would be going fine if Tommy didn’t try to insult everyone every time they were allowed to speak. Even if it was funny they’ve been at it for an entire four hours and barely made any process due to the younger blond not caring enough about learning anything about the other’s domains and how to avoid summoning other gods, he even stated that he wanted to annoy everyone by summoning them when they were busy.

Dream stopped practice after trying for another ten minutes. Of course, exactly when he was about to walk away George and Sapnap appeared out of nowhere. They dragged him by the arms and took him away to his bedroom, they raided his closet again. George yelled at Sapnap, claiming they only had a few more minutes before the date started.

Dream was confused, who in the world agreed to a date with him after yesterday. Just as he was about to give up and use the same method he used yesterday, George chose an outfit and shoved it towards the blond’s arms.

Dream sighed and made it appear on him, Sapnap complimented him before dragging him away once he was done changing. They arrived at yet another clearing but one in Olympus, near the training arena where he was just with Tommy and Tubbo. He sighed again but didn’t complain when he saw the other two give him a thumbs up and disappear. In fact the blond appreciated that they finally left him alone.

Turing he started to walk around the place trying to find out what was going on. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. His eyes met Techno’s and he started laughing.

The other was also amused but slightly annoyed, he had been told that this would be a trade off. Sapnap would give him something he wanted for the potion that Techno currently held onto, but upon noticing that Sapnap, with the help of George, had dropped off Dream and summoned a picnic setting of sorts. He had heard the bets, he knew what was going on the moment that Fundy’s date was broadcast through Olympus.

“Hello Dream, can I use one of your dolls as a test subject?” He said as Dream stopped laughing, he chose to ignore the fact that they had a robotic fox following them, with very noticeable red LED eyes shining brightly, telling them it was recording.

“What are you going to use it for?” He asked, composing himself. The taller male thought for a moment about if he was comfortable with Dream knowing he was going to try a new disease he had conjured up by accident.

“I’ve discovered a new disease and I need a test subject like you suggested” Techno responded before a slight amount of regret flashed through his eyes due to Dream’s body tensing and the small yelp he heard. Maybe he terrified the other.

Dream did not want the dolls he created to feel the pain of the pinkette’s diseases. He had seen how bad they could be when Techno wanted blood. And the other male always wanted a bloody death when it came to his domain. So instead of sacrificing one of the few dolls he had he thought of having Techno try it on him.

By the end of their lovely date, Dream was exhausted. He had used most of his energy to heal himself from all the diseases Techno had tried on him, he could still remember the pain he felt as if his insides were boiling. Which apparently they were, so that illness (if he could even call it an illness) was crossed off the list for what sicknesses the blond’s creations would get.

Apparently he hadn’t healed himself fully since he found himself feeling on the verge of collapsing. Which turned out to be true since he collapsed the moment he entered his room, he forced himself up though. Wobbling over to his bed as he stumbled towards the comfort he’d been missing he saw himself in the mirror.

He was clearly sick. His skin a pale green color, dark red circles around his eyes. He appeared to be a corpse and that disgusted him. Dream looked sick and dirty and that was how he felt at the moment. It made him really uncomfortable.

He will worry about the gift he received tomorrow.

**......**

Dream was tired, even though the gifts he received every day were cute and comforting and he was tired. At least this time his exhaustion had nothing to do with a date gone wrong.

Which he’d rather never speak of again. Especially when he was set up with Quackity. It might’ve been a joke for the trio, but he got the whiplash of their joke gone wrong. Not that he just let them get away with it.

Apparently he would be forced to go on a date later that night, midnight to be exact. If he had to guess he was going to be forced to go on a date with Schlatt or maybe Corpse at this point he had no idea.

He had spent the entire week avoiding his two best friends. Even though the week had gone by, the other two didn’t stop at all. They continued their little game. Dream could swear he went on a date with nearly everyone on Olympus.

Fundy, Techno, Niki(which he wasn’t sure why if Niki was never interested in him and neither was he but he didn’t argue), Bad and Skeppy(he hated that date, in fact he had no idea why they thought that Dream would be into a poly relationship with his only father figure), Purpled, Illumina, freaking Philza! How did they even manage to convince Bad to go- Oh yeah Bad said that he agreed because he saw the way that Dream walked through the halls with a slump to his shoulders and noticeable eye bags once.

He started applying make up the day after.

He didn’t care about the dates anymore though, all he wanted was peace and quiet.

Though curiosity got the best of him as he saw a present sitting on top of his desk. It appeared to be carefully wrapped with a small white card sitting next to it. ‘With all the love and care -your favorite musician.

He truly loved these gifts, each one seemed to have been handled with more care than the last. The first gift being a simple gold band, moving to a necklace with music notes engraved into it. Sometimes just a blue flower sitting on his desk, sometimes the rarest things in the world.

He truly did agree with the note, the brunette was his favorite musician.

**......**

As he played he could feel eyes staring at him.

He looked down and saw Tubbo staring at him.

He was confused. Tubbo was standing there alone holding onto wood while staring at Wilbur with some sort of glint in his eyes. The same look that he saw go through his brother’s before the decided to-do something crazy. He quickly left the guitar to play itself as he headed down towards the teenager.

It was awkward for him. Tubbo knew something, and he wouldn’t say anything for the first five minutes. When Tubbo did speak he really wished he hadn’t.

“You like him” the younger man said as Wilbur quickly found out that the other had discovered his not so subtle secret. He felt his face heat up but controlled it before the other noticed.

“Who?” He asked trying to cover it up, sadly he had forgotten that Tubbo was the god of truth and balance. So of course others would know. Of course Tubbo would know if he was lying or not. He quickly smiled in desperation to have the other understand the clear message that was basically floating above his head.

“Just take care of him please” the other said before leaving him rooted to his spot.

In all honesty Wilbur had forgotten that the brunette was capable of being so serious, but he should’ve remembered due to who he was. After making sure that the other had left he returned to his spot on top of the building, playing some music hoping that Dream was enjoying his gifts.

He started to play, letting things come to mind. Letting his mind wander away from what he was currently doing, and where he currently was. It was beautiful and calming. Sadly he started to stumble upon what he considered beauty as he played.

His thoughts came across blond hair and simple smiley faces. Splashes of green, all of different varieties. Thoughts of Dream without his mask came tumbling as well. His face heated before he came across the image of a sick Dream.

The blond had been so pale, it worried him. He had seen the broadcast of the date he had with the blood god a week or so ago. He hated it. It was disgusting that they both allowed it to happen, Dream shouldn’t have been forced to deal with that.

He shook his head and used his powers to check on the other. He noticed that Dream seemed frustrated when the mirror he conjured up demonstrated the blond chewing on a pen as his eyebrows furrowed. The other really needed to calm down or work less. He preferred the other to relax, relax and maybe accept his courting.

“What if he doesn’t accept the courting..?” He quickly flashed any place where he could just rant and let his ideas out. He stressed the idea of rejection. The moment he stepped into the healer’s temple he began ranting.

He pulled his hair as he talked about his idea of courting the other, about rejection becoming an overwhelming punishment. Apparently he made it apparent that he was courting the other, but he hadn’t gotten any response to it yet. The blond heard him claim, Dream hadn’t responded because he was busy avoiding him trying to get space and was giving away the gifts he gave Dream. She chose to ignore that last part knowing he was letting panic get to him.

“Wilbur. Calm down, you’re doing that thing again” Niki stated as the other kept pacing around the room. She wanted to laugh at his antics, but she could see the visible distress and felt pity for the male. He had started to cause random things to appear beside him, floating midair with a soft golden glow. It was funny yet nerving.

“Remember Dream isn’t like that! He’s too cautious with things like this, remember when he was confessed to by a mortal when we were visiting the Earth?” She saw Wilbur deflate slightly, he seemed to still be in his mode of panic but just froze in place.

“He wouldn’t avoid you, and you can’t assume things! If you want to know if he really likes you then you need to say something about it. Gods can’t read another god’s mind, so Dream won’t know until you tell him. And I don’t think Dream has ever been courted, so it’s most likely he doesn’t even know he’s being courted” She scolded him as she led him away from her temple and towards Sapnap’s.

“Where are we going?” He asked after a moment of silence. Niki stared at him before letting out a quiet laugh, her shoulder’s shaking slightly. When the fire god’s temple came into view Wilbur’s question was answered.

He stared at the dark temple, trying to find any reason why the other would bring him here in the first place. He stiffened as a certain thought crossed his mind, but he didn’t let it waver. Niki was too kind to set him up, right? The god tried to calm himself before he entered the temple following behind the healer.

It was hot, and he questioned how anyone was even able to live there. He was sure that Sapnap was the only living thing that could survive in the place. That was until he noticed that George sat next to the raven and seemed unaffected. He was basically gaping at how the other didn’t seem to mind the intense heat inside the temple.

“Sapnap I have a volunteer” Niki said pushing Wilbur in front of both gods. Their heads had already turned the moment they heard Niki enter and now their eyes were wide. That was before Sapnap narrowed his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face.

“It’ll be a pleasure to work with you dude” He appeared in front of Wilbur before the trio started planning. Wilbur of course was still in shock and fear as he stood still, there was a feeling in his stomach making him feel as if his death was just standing in front of him.

He wasn’t comfortable, but he was dragged along anyway. Niki had taken him to Puffy, so she could help with dressing the brunette up. They even took him to Tubbo, they first planned to get the teen to give his blessing, but then they just ditched him there.

He truly regrets not speaking up about his discomfort about the entire scenario. He had to stay with Tubbo and Tommy, though Tommy was summoned by Techno, so it left him all alone with the other. The air was tense, and he truly was a train wreck at the time. Agreeing with everything that the other said. Maybe he should just leave. That wouldn’t end in anything though.

Anything good at least.

“How many bees do you think exist in the world?” Tubbo asked out of the blue. Wilbur gaped at him, solely confused. The other was a god he surely would be able to know this if he just focused on the information.

He just shrugged not being able to find his voice.

“You’re going to have to talk to me Wilbur, if you’re going to be with my brother-in-law we’re going to need communication. I don’t want to have a relationship like those people have with their mother-in-law! Imagine how awkward that would be when you come over for dinner! Oh, wait it would be worse if Dream just left us alone! Can you imagine how quiet it would be? Wait! Tommy will be my brother then! Oh my gosh! I’ll be an older brother!-”

“Tubbo your getting ahead of yourself. You don’t even know how Dream feels about this” Wilbur said trying to get Tubbo to stop speaking, he managed that part, but that ended with Tubbo frozen on the spot before he ran away in the direction of Dream’s temple. He was confused before panic settled in. The brunette ran after Tubbo trying to explain things. He wanted to set things right and apologize for whatever he did wrong.

But as he got closer to the other god, Tubbo seemed to teleport. He cursed, usually he would be happy that the other was able to master his powers but right now he didn’t like it at all. And there was no way that he would be able to get the other through teleportation, if he was right Tubbo would be in Dream’s temple. With Dream, and for now he wanted to avoid the blond for as long as he could.

That was until he remembered the time. He froze for a second before teleporting to his own chambers. He just summoned some blankets instead of anything else. Will covered himself with blankets and focused on ignoring everything he didn’t want.

**......**

Now here he was standing in front of a table with a fidgety Wilbur. He looked adorable but Dream was still confused as to what was going on.

He questioned everything that was happening at that moment. The blond looked over at their surroundings, Sapnap really had gotten desperate while looking for potential lovers. He had already went on one with Schlatt, so of course he had gotten desperate. Wilbur would never agree to this no matter how close the two were.

“Will, you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to” Dream said as he placed his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. He noticed the fox drone floating in the sky, preparing for recording. He was upset that they still decided to use it. All the other dates have been horrible, but this one had to be the worst with how its going this one had to beat the rest, it was awkward and concerning.

Wilbur looked up immediately in panic. He was so stressed at the moment, playing with the sleeve of his sweater. “It’s fine. Really! I don’t have a problem with this!” He countered as Dream stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Okay then” He sat on the empty chair. “Why’d you agree to this?” He questioned as the other seemed to relax a bit the moment he sat down. That was before he asked the question. The brunette tensed up again before taking a deep breath.

“Actually I didn’t know what was going on before Niki took me to Sapnap’s temple, then I volunteered and your brother avoided me after we spoke. I don’t know why but I think I need to apologize. He looked panicked-” Dream had passed a minute trying to get the other to relax, he really didn’t want the other to fuss over everything that was worrying him with the date.

Even though he himself panicked when he noticed the brunette he didn’t let it take over. or waver for a moment longer He stood up and pulled the other up telling him to follow him and calm down. He made the drone stop following them and teleported in front of Fundy, hopefully it appeared in front of Fundy like it was supposed to.

“If the broadcasting is worrying you, I got rid of it. If that makes you feel better though” Dream looked over at the other hoping he was right. Wilbur had lost some tension but he was still fidgety.

How was the guy so nervous when he could be so scary? He would literally punish someone for interrupting him when he was on one of his creative periods. He had heard from Tommy how bad the punishments were, not just from Tommy but from Sapnap and George. Just interrupting or recording one of his unfinished works without his permission-

“Oh right, I’ve been meaning to ask you about the presents thing” Dream looked up at the brunette, he was trying to see any response besides the panic in his eyes, nothing but panic in his eyes.

“Well, um, you see, I’ve been- I’ve been around, you know? Just playing my music... Around your place… Would you believe me if I said it was on unintentional?” He saw the other scratch his neck sheepishly. It was cute that he made the other that nervous, but it also concerned him. He really didn’t want to make the only person he had been interested in panic and run away.

“No” He responded. He saw the way the other seemed to deflate, maybe he would get the other person to open up. That was once Wilbur finally let out whatever was on his mind, at the current moment he seemed to be stumbling around his words and just opening and closing his mouth. It was like staring at a fish, big eyes and mouth agape.

“Dream? Have you heard of courting before?” The brunette asked as he finally turned to look at the higher god that evening. Dream thought for a second before nodding, he had a vague idea where this was going but it wasn’t the best idea to assume when it came other people’s intentions.

He saw the brunette taking a deep breath once more, before turning the other way with a red face. The moment the blond noticed the flustered state the other was in, he grinned before he started laughing. Well wheezing but it still made the other to become upset, the feeling of rejection engraving itself onto his stomach. He sighed before trying to apologize, that is whenever the other stopped laughing at his misfortune.

“I’m truly sorry for having developed feelings for you, it wasn’t in my intention to fall for you. It just happened, and I was never acknowledged of it, I’m truly sorry… So if you’ll excuse me-” He was about to turn away from the blond and go cry with Niki before he was stopped by Dream holding onto his arm.

Dream was sure that the other took it the wrong way when he grabbed onto him with the way there was sorrow and anger in his teary eyes. He sighed before he stood up straight and faced the brunette fully.

“Wilbur, I would be truly happy if you let me return your feelings” He said trying his best to speak the way that he always heard the taller do. It was humorous the way that Will just froze on the spot. His face was full of shock before he started sobbing and falling towards the ground in anger and hurt. Okay maybe scratch that humorous part, it was concerning when he noticed the tears sliding down the other’s face.

“Dream don’t make fun of me! Why do you have to do this! Do you know how hard it is to live with this?!” He sobbed as the other hurried to get down on his knees, in an effort to comfort the other.

Even though he was really tempted to laugh at how deep in denial that other was and how he reminded him of a child crying for no reason, it still pained him to see the other in so much distress, especially since he was the cause of it all. He started to hug the other as they both were now sitting together. He wasn’t going to lie at the current moment the other looked like a mess but Dream couldn’t help but smile.

“I swear I’m not joking! You knew I would never bully someone about something so serious! I was just laughing because I thought that you already knew about my attractions towards you! Tubbo said it was obvious!” He exclaimed as the other started pouting before returning to the same look of shock he had moments before.

Unwanted tears still slipping out of his eyes, he groaned as he felt his own face heat up as the words caught up with him.

Covering his face from the embarrassment of being oblivious and of the blond’s laughter he turned away curling into himself more than before. He heard the other coo, and he swore that it got hotter outside, more than it was moments prior.

“Come on Will! Let’s continue this date, yeah?” He asked as he offered his hand to the other.

He nodded hesitantly getting up from his spot on the ground once he saw the loving gaze Dream was giving him. Maybe the courting idea was a good idea after all


End file.
